Run The Jewels
by JustinTheSpider
Summary: AU Steven is not the only Human Gem Hybrid in the world. In fact there is more to this world then he knows. Its a dangerous world out there, Full of violence, death and corruption. Now one Hybrid will need the help of other hybrids to stop the threats coming from Homeworld and from the planet they walk on, and its not just other Gems they need to worry about.
1. Justice

Run the Jewels

 _ **Justice**_

 _ **September 2017**_

 _ **Ocean City, Maryland**_

 _ **1:00 AM**_

 _ **.**_

 _On TV._

' _ **On this day in history'**_

" _I believe that we should come together as the American People, in welcoming out alien refugees from there corrupt society, into our own. We together can make huge advances in our world, together. As you may know, we have a few working with on our Space program as we speak"_

 _-John F Kennedy September 30, 1961._

The clip ends shows on screen two new anchors, one male, and one female.

 _M: "And that was the speech JFK gave to the American people, way back in 1961" (Turns to the woman)_

 _F: "Incredible stuff." (Smiles and looks at the camera)_

" _It's hard to believe that aliens exist, well as a matter of fact they do. The Gem War as some archeologist and some records show that gems landed on earth some 5,000 years ago, in an attempt to colonize the planet. But due to a Rebellion against their leader, they have stopped the colonization and in return, freedom from their leaders. Evidence can even be seen from around the world"_

" _After World War 2 a lot of gems came out into the open and integrated themselves into our way of life, with some telling they have been in hiding for many years. You can find out more information on our website._

 _M: In other news tonight, still on the loose the search for a man who murdered a Farther and his 7-year-old son in Cape May, New Jersey, The child seeming to have something ripped out of him on his stomach, but no organs missing, still leaves investigators puzzled._

 ***CLICK***

The TV turns off and a 40-year-old man is sitting on an old leather chair on a flip phone wearing a white shirt and jeans, and a can of beer in the cup holder

"Ok I took care of that little job you sent me on, so does that mean I'm now qualified to join your little gang?" The man questioned, "Especially that you made go out of my way to do this all the way in New Jersey for god sake."

" _We had to make sure that you were willing to go the extra length for us. And in doing so, Proving you do not care about human life and ripping that Gem out of that child was a very hard moral decision. I can safely say that you are another perfect solider for our little empire. That and thanks to an entrance suggestion from your friend I can assure you, you will be joining us sooner than expected. I hope the reward was to your liking?"_

It was clear to the man listing that he or whoever was using a voice changer, sounding very deep and slightly robotic he stared at the $25,000 stack in his other hand and smiled darkly.

"It sure the hell is."

" _Don't spend it all in one place" the voice commanded "Don't want the police getting their hands on you so soon"_

"I wouldn't want that ether"

 _We will call you when the time comes for you to bring you over to one of our bases._

Alright…I see you real s- *CRUNCH* AAAAAAAH. The man screamed in pain.

The flip phone dropped to the ground but remained open.

The man turned to look to see his hand grabbed hard by another hand, his eyes followed the arm up onto another person that was wearing a short sleeve black hoodie with black track/sweat pants with a white stripe down the middle and black sneakers.

"Who the fuck are you?" with heated anger he asked through his teeth.

"The man who will make you pay for your crimes." The figure said.

The killer broke free from his attacker and started swinging his fists at him.

But the hooded figure was much faster and dodge with ease.

When a weak point was open the black-hooded man unleashed an onslaught of jabs and hooks.

The killer became dazed and soon found himself being grabbed and tossed headfirst into the TV. The screen shattered into pieces his face was cut badly. With rage still fueling him, he grabbed a long broken piece of glass and started swing again, face covered in blood, slowly losing balance.

Before long he lost concentration and was tossed again by the man into the wall. He fell to the floor on his side, yet still, he didn't go unconscious.

"You killed those two innocent people, all for the kid's gem. Now you will pay for what you have done." He walked over to the down killer until his foot tapped the flip phone. He looked down and reach to pick it up. The line was never cut, whoever was on this phone had been listing to everything that just went down.

He put the phone to his ear and spoke.

"I don't know who this is, nor do I care, what I know for a fact is that once I get my hands on you, and anyone related to your little gang, I will slaughter you all for killing all those innocent people. No matter how many of you there are… I will rip you all apart, you gem killers.

…

…

…

"Good Luck"

 ***CLICK***

The line went dead. That was all need to know, whoever these Gem Hunter Killers were, they were all going to pay, for the lives that they been taken.

The figure looked back to see the man trying to get up.

"I will deal with you in a second" The figure walked up a kicked the killer in the face, finally knocking him out.

"Now… let's see what you got lying around" As he picked up the $25,000 stack and searched the killer's house.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

The Killer woke back up with a splash of water to his face.

And found himself wrapped in a very sticky Spider web-like substance, Unable to move.

He quickly realized the sound of something being poured and looked around.

The Hooded figure was seen dump gasoline form a jerry can all around the house.

"Ah good, I see you're awake".

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled as he struggled.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" he continued pouring gas, and dump some on the killer.

"You'll never get away with this, the police will come for you."

The man stopped and chuckled a bit before blowing into full-blown laughter.

He slowly calmed down and walked over and took out his wallet.

The killer's heart dropped. In his wallet was a police badge. With a New York License.

"Does this answer your question?" he smiled.

"What kind of cop are you?"

"The kind that handles Gem related business."

"For what reason, why do you care about this freaks?"

"What reason?" he gave a short laugh "Let me show you"

In a few seconds. 8 Spider legs emerged from his back, all black with the tips covered in red.

His skin went from white to black and his fingers got sharper, much like talons, the tips, covered in red, like the legs.

And finally, his eyes glowed red and more eyes appeared in a total of 8. His teeth grew sharp and white, he smiled down at the man who was shaking in fear.

"This is why" he smiled demonically. His voice changed to more of a slight hiss.

"Your one of them, those goddam alien freaks." The killer growled

"Yes, call me Spider by the way, not like you're going to be around here anymore, you are going to die here, and you will burn in hell for what you did." Spider hissed. Before smiling

"Oh, and by the way, I helped myself to whatever money you had left in this place. Not that you will need it anymore." He laughed.

"But anyway it's time I get the hell of here. The stove is running and all that."

"WAIT!" the killer yelled. "Just kill me and get it over with please don't let me burn!" he screamed and began to shed a few tears.

"Mmm no can do, I want you to burn for your sins." Spider pulled out a box of matches that were lying around the house and lit it.

He looked back at the man and smiled.

"The devil is waiting…and he is very anxious to meet you."

With the final statement, he tossed the match onto the killer as he was engulfed in flames, and screamed out in agony.

Spider rushed out of the house and away as soon as the house was engulfed in flames, good thing the house was isolated from any other house.

And soon enough, the house exploded into a million pieces. The sound of the explosion echo throughout the night.

Soon enough Fire engines and police sirens could be heard and they got closer.

Spider did not need to worry as he already made it to his car.

A Black Nissan GTR R35 with a body kit and big spoiler and blacked-out Nismo Rims.

Back to normal, he sat in his car, thinking all the about the past hour of what he did, as did a quick silent prayer.

"Dear god…when is it going to stop, this has been the 20th death of a human gem in the past five years."

"Those gem killers… whoever they are. They don't care about who has a gem, old or young, nationality, or race, they'll kill anyone with a gem." He put his hand to his face and rubbed.

"When will the killing stop?" leaning back in his seat

"I need to figure this out fast before more lives are lost."

He started the car. It roared to life with the custom engine and twin turbos.

"Well, I can't think about anything right now. I need to get back home and figure this out."

Spider shifted the car into first gear and drove away,

And began a long car ride back home to New York City

 _ **End of Chapter**_

 **Facts:**

 **This is an AU meaning Alternate Universe from the show**

 **AS much as I respect Sugar for making a fictional world, I not talented in making up shit. So we doing this in the real world. And believe me, we going global**

 **Still signs of the rebellion around the world**

 **Also to anyone who can answer**

 **Over how long does the show take place, I remember someone it was 2 years but I just want to be sure**


	2. Welcome to Beach City

_**Welcome to Beach City**_

 _ **Takes Place after the Last Chapter**_

With that killer taken care of.

Spider headed out of Ocean City. Passing all the hotels and apartments that occupied the beaches

Now travel north on Coastal Highway, out of the small city. All the energy that was used in that fight was starting to take a toll on him, and soon found it very hard to keep focused on the road

Coming out of Maryland and into Delaware he was wide awake.

With a full tank in his GTR, he raced back on, keeping in mind of the speed limit.

Passing the beaches that were the south side of Delaware such as York and Bethany beach, he was fine.

But as soon as he entered Delaware State Park Area. Spider started to feel drowsy and tired, and it only got worse as he continued on

The final straw came when he closed his eyes and drifted into the oncoming side of the highway.

He awoke just in time to avoid an 18 wheeler who in turn blasted his horn at him.

The tires on his GTR screeched as he turned back onto his side of the highway.

He was awake, but he knew it would only last another few minutes before his brain would force him to shut down for the night. He banged his fist against the steering wheel

"DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL." He shouted. "Ok, that's it. I need to find a motel or something real quick before I blackout completely."

Spider quickly grabbed his iPhone and open the map app. He could see that he was almost out of the State Park and up ahead was a few towns.

"Well there goes my plan to make it back to New York overnight"

Originally his plan was to follow the road all the way into Philadelphia, cut through New Jersey and into New York. But now that was not going to happen.

Still looking at the map he saw the first town up ahead.

"Beach City…?"

With a quick glance at the screen, the town looked like the land jutted out into the ocean just a tiny bit and a two-way road that lead in and out of the small town.

The town was small and square-like with one beach on the north side and one on the south side as well as a big hill with a lighthouse at the top that ended with a cliff and more beach following.

 **AN: IM FOLLOWING IT BASED OFF THE MAP ON THE WIKI. JUST GOOGLE BEACH CITY MAP**

"Ok, that settles it, I'm not dying in a car accident tonight."

He tapped the power and button and turned off the phone, put it back into his pocket, shifted gear and sped towards the small town. Passing a large green sigh on the way

 **BEACH CITY**

 **1 MILE**

 **NEXT EXIT**

Spider found the off-ramp exit and drove down the road.

The first thing he noticed was the giant water tower with the town name on it. And then the rest of the small town, still lite up with street lights but any signs of life was nowhere to be seen. All buildings and houses showing no lights

It like everything was shut down.

"God I hope there is a motel here"

 _ **10 Minutes later**_

"I drove around this whole town, each corner of this place and no place to stay." He was now back on the south beach with all the food stores

"This is just great," he said with anger "No place to stay and now it looks like I'm gonna have to sleep in my car."

Spider looked ahead and saw a doughnut shop and an empty parking lot.

"Well… at least I can get something to eat after I wake up"

He pulled up into an empty space, furthest away from the shop. Put the car in park and turn it off.

He looked into the back seat of the car. In the rear passenger side was a small black bag of essentials in case of a motel and next to it was a New York Yankees blanket, not to heavy or light and big enough to cover his body.

He grabbed it and covered himself with it.

He reclined the seat and waited for sleep to take him.

The very faint sounds of the ocean can be heard and the faint buzzing sound of the street lamp above him.

' _This town is perfect for raising a small family or for a quick escape from everything else in life._

 _This place probably has no crime due to how small it._

 _No store chains here. Everything store is self-owned. Heck. No McDonalds here, not even a 7 eleven._

 _Just whatever is on the beach and all that._

 _Maybe I'll head to that car wash I saw and get my ride to freshen up._

 _Also that convenient store I found.'_

 _ **Next Day**_

 _ **1:00 PM**_

Spider awoke to the sounds of the seagulls and the faint talk of townsfolk, and the banging sound of Dumpster being hit with bag trash.

He pulled out his phone and saw the time.

"Perfect timing" he smiled

He moves the seat back into position, tossed the blanket back into the back seat and grabbed to bag and pulled out a small bottle of mouthwash.

He stepped out of the car and poured some into his mouth and began to move it around, while also stretching his arms and legs and cracking the bones in his fingers, neck, and spine.

Once finished, Spider walked over to a bush and spat the mouthwash out.

"Now that, that's all taken care of… time to get some food."

He walked towards the front of the building and walked in.

Spider found himself staring at the two employees a tall skinny teen who looked about 6 feet tall with tunnels in his stretched earlobes and curly, orange-brown hair is styled into a sort of Mohawk. Reading a magazine not having a care in the world.

Next to him was this short heavyset woman with shoulder-length hair blonde curly hair who looked about 5 feet tall.

"Welcome to the Big Doughnut may a take your order?" she said happily.

"Yeah, can I get uhh…?" Spider looked up at the menu. "Two Cinnamon doughnuts and small hot chocolate please"

"Sure" she replied. She turned to the boy "Lars, go make the hot chocolate" she ordered.

"Can't you do it?" Before anything else happened the girl grabbed the magazine, rolled it up and smacked it against his head, hard.

"OW!, alright fine, Sadie" he got up and walked over to the machines and got to work, while she grabbed to doughnuts.

Once everything was placed on the counter, Sadie added it up. Lars went back to his magazine.

"Your total is $5.50"

Spider handed her the money, grabbed the bag and cup and walk over to the tables by the window, and began his late breakfast.

He pulled out his phone while finishing up his first doughnut.

 _Hey babe_

 _Sorry that I didn't make home early_

 _I thought I could pull through the night, but I could not drive without falling asleep._

 _I'll try to be back home before night_

 _Love you_

He took a sip of his hot chocolate and began on his next doughnut

*DING*

The phone displayed the replied

 _Be Safe_

 _And stay out of Trouble_

 _I'll be waiting for you_ *Kissing face emoji*

Spider replied back

 _Wear something sexy for me_

 _Because you're gonna get it tonight_

 _*Naughty Face Emoji*_

Spider looked up to see a boy run into the store with a smile.

He has curly black hair, wearing a salmon-pink T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He also wears cuffed blue jeans and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals.

He turned to a small ice cream machine. His smile dropped, it was empty. He gasped.

"NOOOOOOOO"

"This can't be happening! This has to be a dream! Lars! Lars! Please tell me I'm dreaming!"

The kid ran up to the teen and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Get off me man, I'm stocking here!" Lars pushed the kid off.

"I'm sorry, Steven. I guess they stopped making them." Sadie leaned over the counter.

"Stopped making them?! Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats?! They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice-cream sandwich ever made! Don't they have laws for this?!" the boy known as Steven cried out.

Lars walks over to the lower cabinets and starts stocking.

"Tough bits, man. Nobody buys them anymore. I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers."

Steven groans and walks over to the larger freezer. "Not Lion Lickers! Nobody likes them! They don't even look like lions! Kids these days — I'll tell ya what!"

Spider let out a huff of air and rolled his eyes while smiling before returning back to the phone while still taking glances at the young kids.

Lars chuckles "Well if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you make some with your "magic belly button"?" mocking the boy before laughing, walking back behind the counter.

That's not how it works, Lars! ...Right? Steven holds stomach and sighs, reveling a pink gem underneath

Spider's eyes widen in shock. _'Another human gem…HERE?'_

He watched as Steven walked back over

"Oh, sweet Cookie Cats, *draws a cookie cat on the freezer with his finger* with your crunchy cookie outside and your icy creamy insides... you were too good for this world. Steven kissed the freezer and hugged it.

The teens looked on in confusion.

"Ugh... Steven?" Sadie began "Do you want to take the freezer with you?"

Steven nods and wraps the cords around him like a makeshift backpack. His happy mood returns and starts humming a theme song of some sort. Jogging out of the shop and down the side of the beach.

' _Another human gem, here in a nice small quiet town…Heh…he's lucky…living in this nice small town, without a care in the world, young and innocence…I wonder where he was going… he wasn't going back into town…he ran down the opposite way, to that open beach down there. Hope he lives in a nice house._

With that out of the way. Spider finished that last of his food and chugged the rest of the hot chocolate, tossed the bag and cup into the trash before walking out.

Checking back on his phone. He checks the town once again.

"This is crazy, this place has not been touched by commercialism. No major stores, just all self-owned business. And their park is literally that cliff.

He looked up to the lighthouse.

"Hmm, there is no sign saying I can't walk up this"

He thought back to that kid.

"If what I'm thinking of is possibly correct. That kid must live on the beach over on the other side. I wonder what the house looks like."

Spider began his walk up the hill towards the lighthouse. A gentle cool breeze hit against him.

Once Spider reached the top, he could see the rest of the beach from the top.

"Damm this kid gets his own private beach. Lucky bastard" he smiled looking down.

Spider looked north for a quick look.

"Hmm, I can just barely see the edge of the New Jersey from here. Unless it's my mind making think that."

Spider sighed. "Well… I guess I better get going. I hope that I can catch that Ferry that can get me across the water, back into New Jersey is faster than going all the way around the water."

"I just hope it doesn't cost that much to get my car across, otherwise I'm screwed of getting home by tonight."

Spider just about walk back down, when all of a sudden the earth started to shake.

"SINCE WHEN DID WE GET EARTHQUAKES IN THE NORTH!" he shouted.

He looked back over the cliff to see a black centipede-like creature with white hair, a very big monster it was

"A GEM MONSTER…HERE OF ALL PLACES!"

It called back down, down the cliff towards the end of the beach where it sprayed acid at, what looked like a giant hand of a statue.

"DAMMIT, I wish I had my gun with me. That kid is gonna get melted. I won't let another human gem get killed, not like this."

He smirked.

"Been a while since I fought a monster…Time to unleash the Spider."

Spider body transformed back into his other form.

Skin black, sharp hands, 8 legs, and a killer smile.

He jumps down the cliffside and ran towards the monster. Using his Gem powers, he leaped over it and slashed to the top of the creature head. Which caused it to cry in agony. He smiled.

"Time to die" he hissed sadistically. He charged, using gem speed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the kid form early with the Ice cream machine.

' _Wait, if that's the kid…then who the hell is behind that hand…no matter, probably the farther'_

Spider dodged the acid shot from the monster and began slicing and stabbing at the creature as it cried out in pain. His hands and spider legs made short work of the creature.

In a minute the creature fell to the ground, as it struggled to stay awake.

"You lose." He said and stabbed the creature, pushing further and further, till finally, its form vanished.

Leaving the gem behind.

"Hmph, Too easy, just like the rest" he raised his sharp hands, ready to break the gem.

"STOP" a female voice called out, and Spider soon found himself pushed away. He rolled across the sand before using the momentum the get back on his feet.

He growled. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

He looked on and his mood changed in split second, his eyes widen and his mouth slightly open.

He saw three women. Gem, specifically. Weapons drawn, taking aim at him.

"Who are you" the short one demanded, whip in hand

"What is your purpose here?" the tall one added. Gauntlets ready for a fight

"And just what do you think you were doing, to that gem." The skinny gen finished. Spear in hand taking aim.

…

…

…

Spider reverted back to normal. In amazement

"It's you…You're the Crystal Gems"

 _ **END OF CHAPTER**_


	3. The Crystal Gems

_**The Crystal Gems**_

 _ **Picking up after the last Chapter**_

 _Spider's POV_

So… my mom's journals were right, the last of the Crystal Gems. Standing here right before my eyes.

My eyes scanned them from side to side taking in every detail.

On my left was the short one, Amethyst I presume. Holding a whip in her hands

Standing 5-feet-tall, slightly chubby body, long flowing off white purplish hair that nearly touches the ground. Her gem rested above her cleavage, and a nice pair of breasts.

She was wearing all purple tank top with a black bra underneath it. Black leggings with star cutouts and white boots.

In the middle, I see The Pearl. Standing at 6 foot.

Slender, thin build, ivory skin, sky-blue eyes, a pointed nose, and thin lips. Her hair has a peach color and resembles a pixie-cut in the front, while in the back, her hair leads to a point. Pearl wore a sleeveless, sky blue top that had a translucent chest and transferred into a transparent silk ballet skirt around her waist. She also wore short salmon pink-colored leggings, light-green socks, and slip-on ballet flats to match. Holding a spear in both hands with a twisted blade.

Next was Garnet. Standing 6'6ft

She had medium, maroon-colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro. She almost always wore triangular futuristic, translucent orange-tinted shades. She wore a black and crimson bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads. Also, her gauntlets were out and ready to fight.

I can see her muscles on her arms and legs as well as her abs. She was a fit gem, to say the least.

She also was the definition of an hourglass figure.

And behind them was the boy from earlier. Steven if I can recall.

Spider was snapped out of his thoughts when Pearl walks forward, pointing her spear.

"I'll ask you again, who are you?"

"WAIT!" Steven cried out as he rushed past her, putting himself between the gems and hybrid.

"This guy saved our lives, we should not be threatening him, we should be thanking him right."

The gems looked at each other, unsure of their situation, but Steven wasted no time in introducing himself.

Thou the height different behind him, being 5ft looking up to a man who was 6'3 and had the body of that of a UFC fighter made him a bit nervous.

"Uh…Hi… I'm Steven, Steven Universe." he smiled before it faded. "What's your name?"

The man looked from Steven to the Gems and back.

He looked at the kid and smiled.

"Sup Steven, my name is Justin, but I like to go by 'Spider'

"Spider?" Pearl said with a disgusted look.

Amethyst gave a small short laugh while Garnet had a blank look on her face.

The gems eventually walked closer following Garnet.

"Cool," Steven said, "But why do you call yourself Spider?"

"Well for obvious reasons, my Gems powers give me the power of a Spider, just like my mother. And that's what I also call my second form"

The Group watched as Spider transformed. His white tannish skin turned black. His hands became sharp with red tips. 8 Spider legs grew out from behind his back. And his face morphed into 8 glowing red eyes and smile with sharp white teeth.

"Does that answer your question" his voice changed sounding more sadistic, with the hint of a hiss.

Steven backed away and bumped into Garnets legs but was amazed.

"WOAH, COOL!"

"Yeah, I know, it's awesome." He shrugged and smile

"YOU HAVE GEM POWERS TOO!"

Spider turned back to normal.

"Yep. Wanna see my gem?" he asked.

"Sure, let me show you mine first." He lifted up his shirt and proudly showed his pink gemstone.

"Cool, here's mine"

Spider turned around and lifted the back of his hoodie to show.

There in the middle of his back, was the oddest gemstone you have ever seen.

In the center was an hourglass-like shape, blood color gem. Surrounding it was a black color gem

The red part of the gem had my different cuts in it to make its shape while the black part was smooth and had no cuts.

A very unusual gem.

"Wow," Steven said in amazement.

"Yeah, no kidding" Amethyst said getting a closer look "It's like two gems in one, right guys…guys?" She turned and look at the others. Garnet and Pearl stood there in shock and fear.

"It can't be…she was a monster…she could not possible had aa child."

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Steven turned around and asked in confusion.

"Uh, Steven. Why don't you go inside the house while us…grownups have a chat." Pearl said in a uneasy voice.

"Aw come on, I wanna listen too, I'm a Crystal Ge-"

Steven was cut off by his own stomach. It growled in unpleasant noise, a

"Maybe you can fill me in afterwards" Steven quickly said and then ran off, up the stairs and into the house.

"Uh is he gonna be ok."

"He'll be fine. He ate a bunch of Ice cream sandwiches thinking his weapon would work." Amethyst laughed

"We know your mother; she was the only one of Homeworld's successful twisted experiments during the war. She was a very dangerous gem. Her hunting abilities tracked down the most elite members of Crystal Gems, and cut them down like they were nothing, she was not to be trifled with." Garnet finished.

Spider gave a small laugh. "Heh… Yeah, that sounds like mom"

"This leaves me with another question, what are you doing in Beach City?" Pearl said getting defensive.

Spider sighed. "Well, it's not like I was tracking you down, I was busy with a special case that was brought to my attention a week ago. I'm a police officer from New York. I was busy bringing down a guy who…well…did something pretty bad."

"Like what?" Amethyst asked.

Spider look at the gems. He turned towards the house to see if the kid was there or if he was coming, a kid his age should not need to hear this. He turned his attention back to the Gems.

He took a deep breath in long breath out. "Ok…what I'm about to tell you, must never reach that kids ears."

The Pearl and Amethyst looked confused while Garnet held a neutral expression.

"One week ago a report was released to the public about a father and son…Murdered…in their home in the middle of the night by a stranger. The reason for being targeted as I believe. Was the kid… was another hybrid…like Steven. The kid was 7 years old and his gem was removed before he was killed

Pearl and Amethyst were shocked. Mortified, to say the least, and Garnet arms were shaking in rage.

"But…But…But that's impossible. Steven is the only Human gem in the world."

This caused Spider to give out a dark laugh.

"If you think Me and Steven are the only Human gems in the world. Then you have been hiding from the real world for too long. There could be Hundreds of us, maybe somewhere in the Hundred Thousands. Who knows? But the point is, that, that was the 20th hybrid victim in the past 5 years.

He pulled out his phone and showed them the pictures and reports of the victims.

The gems turned away in disgust, in fear, and in sadness.

"How can anyone do something like this. This…this is not the World Rose so desperately fought for. How, WE! Fought so hard for!" Pearl yelled out. Tears pooling in her eyes.

"I don't know, but rest assured the guy was taken care last night, with extreme prejudice." Spider laughed as he remembered last night.

"This is not right, this can't be real, how can anyone do such a thing, and to think that it could have been Steven," Garnet growled. Fists and teeth clenching with a single tear rolling down her face.

"I know it's tragic. At first, I thought these were all because the victims all had gems on them. But after last night, I'm starting to think that there more going on across the country. Whatever you do, do not tell Steven about this. I advise you to stay in Beach City for as long as you can, no one will suspect a nice quiet town like this. The last thing is kid needs, it to have nightmares and be looking over his shoulder every day. I'm going to find out what's really going if it's the last thing I do."

The sound of a door opening up and slam and the quick patter of sandals told me that Steven was back.

"Ok, I'm back…and feeling…much better." Steven was catching his breath. "So, what were you guys talking about."

Spider jumped in before anyone else.

"The usual, The weather, and life and all. Gem powers... By the way kid. I meant to ask, how old are you?

"Me, I just turned 13 back in August.

"Hopefully my powers start working soon. I wanna be able to help out." Steven said, putting his hand on his stomach.

"Don't worry Steven, sometimes, your powers work with your age." Before I was 13, the only thing I could do was climb on the walls and ceiling. At 16 I figured out how to use my other powers."

"Aw, I don't wanna wait that long."

"Like I said don't worry, it will come in time."

Spider turned back to the gems.

"Listen, as much fun as it was meeting you guys, I have to get back to New York. My wife is waiting for me. And its best not to keep her waiting" he smiled.

"Aww, you're married. That's wonderful" Garnet said.

"See you around guys." Spider was about to take off when Steven stopped him. "What's up?

Steven held out his phone

"…It's just that…I never thought I see the day where I found someone just like me…and if it's ok to keep in touch.

"Sure kid, no problem."

Spider took his phone and added his number to it.

"You know Steven" He gave the phone back. "I knew two other Human gems too.

"Really Who?!" he asked with stars in his eyes.

"My wife for one, and a good friend of mine."

"WOW. Is it possible you guys can come back down here and visit, so we can all hang out." He smiled.

Pearl interrupted "Well see about that Steven, they are probably busy so will need to Schedule it sometime. But I would very much like to meet them." She smiled.

"Yeah, finally something new" Amethyst added.

"Anyways. Take care Steven, and it was a pleasure meeting you ladies." Spider started walking away

"Bye Justin" Steven called out.

"Actually. Hey, Steven, you wanna see something cool." Spider smiled.

 _ **The Big Doughnut Parking lot**_

Steven and Amethyst stared in amazement at the cool black car that Spider owned.

"Wow dude, that car is nice," Amethyst said as she walked around it with Steven.

"I must admit it's very impressive" Pearl added.

"I got twin turbos hooked up. Wanna hear how loud she gets?"

Spider jump in his car and started it up.

It revved loudly and slowly backed out of the lot with the rear-facing the Crystal Gems.

"You might want to stand over to the side. Cause it's about to get loud in this neighborhood.

And with that, Spider revved the engines, the exhaust popped multiple time and gave the sound of a gunshot. It startled Pearl and Steven covered his ears, but was still smiling. Amethyst was loving every second of it. And Garnet didn't even flinch.

"THAT! WAS! AWESOME!" Steven and Amethyst shouted.

"I'm pretty sure he just woke up the entire town," Garnet said.

Spider stuck his head out the window.

"We will meet again Steven." Spider smiled. "Take care guys."

…

"Oh, and Steven. Teach the Crystal Gems a little more of the earth while you're at it.

Spider waved goodbye and speed out of town, and on his way back home.

His car still being heard loud.

…

…

…

Steven and Amethyst raced back to the temple, laughing and enjoying themselves while Garnet and Pearl slowly walked behind the slowly being out of range and keeping a small conversation.

Both of them, uneasy.

"This is a lot to take in Garnet. That monster had a child and worse of all on top of that, now we got to worry about… well, you know the other thing he mentions."

"Yes, it seems this world is capable of evil just like back on Homeworld."

"I'll be dammed if anyone lays a hand on my baby," Pearl said. Getting protective. "Does your future vision see anything?"

"I see a lot of good and bad things, Pearl. Wherever this path may lead us. It will not be an easy one."

 _ **END OF CHAPTER**_

 _ **Please know that your Enthusiasms and support keeps this story alive and well**_

 _ **Please leave a Review, and Feedback on what you think of this Chapter.**_


	4. Home Sweet Home

_**Home Sweet Home**_

 _ **New York City**_

 _ **6:30 Pm**_

Once Justin departed from Beach City

He began his long drive back home. Taking a ferry across the water back into New Jersey and then traveling north straight back to New York. Of course, the closer he got to New York the more traffic started to get heavier and heavier.

But once he saw the One World Trade Center. Aka: The Freedom Tower. A big smile spread across his face.

"Man, its good to be home," he said in a blissful way.

Say what you want about New York City. But you can't deny it impressive beauty. The tall skyscrapers, The Statue of Liberty, Time Square, The Multicultural blending together (The Great Melting pot). And best of all, The Food. Especially the Pizza.

Everyone knows the best Pizza comes from New York.

Anyways Justin had to take the Lincoln Tunnel what brought him into the heart of Manhattan.

Now he was on 34 Street, heading towards his apartment complex.

Once he parked his car and went inside the lobby. He took the elevator up to his home. Now standing in front of his door he used his key to get inside.

It was a nice place. $2,500 a month. Parking garage next to it. 50 stories high. lived on the 30th floor. Also, a great view of the One World Trade Center from his apartment. And since the sun was setting it was an amazing sight even better at night.

"Angel, Im Home" he called out, only to realize that his wife was taking a shower

"Honey?" she called out

"Yeah?"

"There is some leftover pizza on the stove"

"K"

Kicking off his sneakers and walking over to the stove, finding the pizza box left slightly open with 4 slices remaining.

He grabbed the box and headed towards the couch and turn on the TV and ate some pizza and watch some Yankees.

I suppose your wondering what the apartment looks like.

Well, from the entrance to the door moving from left to right in order.

All the way left was the bathroom, then the 1 bedroom, the center which is the living room, behind that was the dining room, and right of that was the kitchen.

White walls and polished dark wood floors completed the look. Furniture was a mixture of off white and black, that complemented each other. A 70 Inch Tv in the living room with two speaker towers on each side. A PS2, PS3 and PS4 laid on top of the wide drawer which held many games. It was hanged on the wall against the bedroom.

A few minutes went by before the shower was turned off, and out stepped Angel, wearing a tank top and black and white PJ's.

She was white skin, long platinum blonde that went past her shoulders. Very beautiful light blue eyes and a gorgeous face, cute lips. Athletic and curvy, Big breasts and ass. 6 feet tall.

A girl tough girl from the Bronx who will kick your ass in a heartbeat if you piss her off.

She was a cop, much like Justin except she sticks to her regular patrols, unlike her husband who takes on more dangerous tasks. She prefers her way of work.

She cuddles up next to him. He kissed her on the lips.

"I thought you were gonna be home this morning?" she asked

"Well, you try making it home and not falling asleep at the wheel." He replied casually

"Jesus…so where the hell did you sleep then.?"

"In my car, in a small town on the edge of Delaware."

Angel sighed.

"Did you do that thing in Jersey?"

"Yep"

"And what did you…"

"I found the guy and killed him"

"Dammit Justin, you know how I feel about this Vigilante stuff you do." She became concerned.

"Im worried about you. That one day you'll walk out that door and never come back." She hugged him closer, burying her face in his hoodie.

"Babe, I'm not doing this because I want to, it's because I have to."

"You don't HAVE to do anything, let the local police force do their job" Her anger raised a little.

"Babe I found something out the other night, and it proves that all those attacks were not random coincidences."

He took out his phone and played the conversation from that night. Between the killer and the unknown.

Once Angel heard that ending. She slumped against the couch.

Justin pulled her back in for a hug.

"You see my reasons now, if I let this go unchecked, who knows how many more lives could be, the people responsible for this, deserve death." He said coldly

"It's enough to make your skin crawl" she rubbed her arms.

"And that's not all I found out, that town that I was in where I slept in, I found … The Crystal Gems. They are real, just like our Mom's said.

…

"…This is a lot to take in…what is this world we live in."

She took a deep breath in and out.

"So…How did you meet them."

"I fought a gem monster, took it down by myself. I was about to crush its gem when they stopped me. I also meet this kid, who is just like us. His name is Steven, he was like 12 or 13 years old, His Gem is a Rose Quartz, THE Rose Quartz.

"So, did you talk to them… about anything"

Yeah, a few things. I told them about what was going on in the world and needless to say the were horrified. But I told them not to tell the kid about it, just keep an eye. Then again, they do live in a very small town. So, I don't think they have much to worry about.

And just like that it was quiet. The couple was left to their own thoughts, trying to process the information they had received in the past 24 hours.

And for the next few minutes. It was nothing but silence.

Until Angel spoke up again.

"Do you ever think about our future, Justin?"

"…Sometimes…why do you ask."

"…Ever think about, what would happen… if we had kids of our own."

"Oh jeez, babe please, not this conversation again." Justin quickly shut it down.

"Justin" Angels voiced raised a bit. Your 37 years old, Im 34. We can't have kids when were old."

"Sure, we can, we just do it when we're old and ready." He joked, but Angel was not laughing.

"I'm serious" She stood up and turned to him. "Like another thing, do you seriously wanna live in an apartment for the rest of your life? Don't you ever wanna own a house in the suburbs, and raise a family of our own?

She walked over to the window and looked out over the city. Her Gem being visible, a beautiful Angel quartz gem.

Justin took a deep breath.

"Angel…listen." He stood and walked over to her.

"It's not that I don't wanna do that stuff, it's just that I'm worried about those people out there"

"That's your excuse?" her anger flared, as she turned around

"Let me finished…" he put both of his hands up.

"Babe, I am not living in a world where I have to constantly look over my shoulders to see if someone is willing to kill me, just for my gem.

Screw that, if im having a kid it's gonna be in a world where we both don't have to worry about anything.

Until theses killing stop or I stop it. Im not having a kid."

"Let the police handle it"

"THE POLICE ARE NOT GONNA DO SHIT!" he yelled.

Ange recoiled a bit.

"I'm sorry…Babe the only reason I was able to track that man down was because I was able to pick up his scent, due to my other half, much like the rest. When the police look at it, they found no DNA evidence, no CCTV or security footage, no witnesses. Whoever this group is, they are strategic and carefully. They have the tech to do so and get away clean.

All those murders were in New York or the surrounding states. That 20 people, who know what's going on across the country or even the world? Is this all a hate crime or act of terrorism?"

"Something has to be done… before more innocent people are taken.

All because we are part gem…You understand me now?"

Angel nodded sadly. Justin walked up to her and kiss her on her forehead.

"Im going to protect you with all my life." He quickly hugged her. As they stayed in silence for a while.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER**_

 _ **Author Note**_

 _Im slowly getting back into making stories again, so if the writing is a little rusty please forgive me. I'm much more of a gamer then a writer._

 _I also might change the Story from T to M after the next 2 or 3 chapters so be ready for that._

 _Cause what I have planned is not gonna be T for Teen._

 _I wanna make this story as close to realism as possible, you know, the real world. Not the cartoon world._

 _I hope I can give you all something to read about. See you next time_

 _ **Please know that your Enthusiasms and support keeps this story alive and well**_

 _ **Please leave a Review, and Feedback on what you think of this Chapter**_


End file.
